Death by Doom
by carljohn23
Summary: I had to do some spacings. Chapter 2 will be restored soon.
1. Chapter 1

Death by Doom

Chapter 1

Corporal reporting for duty, Sir! You're just in time for the briefing. Thanks. Marines, a scientist has gone missing. He pointed to the private. And you get to find him. Everyone else, dismissed. Dan headed down to the cafeteria. Someone was playing Super Turkey Punchers 3.

Another person was watching the news. All the sudden, it happened. A scream ran through the base. He saw skulls fly about on the news. The anchorman was being attacked by them. Dan grabbed his weapon. "Everyone grab you weapons and barricade the doors, we need something to hold them back" Dan shouted. The marine playing the arcade game closed the blinds.

The chef put the soda machine in front of the door. "I don't wanna die here," a young marine said. "We won't die here," Dan said. That shut the marine up. "Everyone grab a weapon, you're gonna need at least one!" Dan said as he barricaded the door with the arcade game. Dan handed the cook a pistol. "Remember, always aim for the head." Dan heard something. He saw a floorboard fly up. "Hold your fire!" Dan told the marine. An imp leaped out of the hole and grabbed the young marine.

The marine let out a scream as the imp dragged him down the hole. "Grab him, grab him!" Dan shouted as he leaped for the marine's hand. "I got you soldier" Dan said as he pulled him out of the hole. Dan drew a pistol and shot the imp in the head 3 times. It let go and fell back into the hole. "See, we won't die here" Dan reassured the marine as he sat back down. A pounding made him jump. Something on the other side had moved. "We got company boys" Dan alerted them as he looked through a little peephole.

It was a hell knight and it had found them. "Everyone, something big is on the other side. The barricade ain't gonna hold much longer." The soda machine flew at the cook. The cook tried to duck, but his head flew off at the pressure of the soda machine. The arcade game flew at Dan. He rolled out of the way, but it ended up hitting a marine. "Everyone, down into the hole." Dan said as he looked into it. Dan grabbed the young marine and shoved him down there. The other marine did it without orders. Dan leaped into the hole. But the hell knight had grabbed his foot. "Get off me you son uva." Dan sentence was cut short by the bullets fired at the hell knight.

It dropped him but sent a plasma blast right down his lane. Dan remembered that he had a force field in his pocket. He threw it at the wall. It activated and caught the blast. Dan hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. He woke up a little later where he had fell. His teammates were awake. He looked around. Didn't look to familiar. Looked a little like Delta Labs. He got up. "Took your sweet time marine?" The marine said. Dan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I overdid it a little." Dan said as he pulled himself up. "Let's move out marines." Dan ordered. "You." Dev pointed to the young marine, Take point." An imp popped out of the ceiling and grabbed the young marine by his neck. "Fire!" Dev said.

He heard a snap and knew it was the marine's neck. The imp silently dropped to the floor, dead. He grabbed the marine's ammo. He had two clips. Not that much here. "How much you got?" Dan said. "I have half a clip." Dan handed one of his clips to the soldier. The wall behind them tore down. Two hell knights had gotten a hold of Dan and the marine.

They threw them across the room. Dan hit a control console. The other marine had been impaled by a steam pressure pipe. Dan kept firing at the knights but they didn't slow. He reloaded his last clip. A massive arm struck Dan across the room. Dan was out of ammo. He knew it was the end. Bravo team burst into the room, guns firing. The creatures fell beneath the wave of the bullets. "Don't shoot. Dan shouted. I'm okay." "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Yeah it woulda been nicer if you got here before they reduced my partner to that." He pointed to the impaled marine. The marine had a look of horror on his face. His blood splattered across. They handed him five clips. He reloaded and took one last look of his partner's face. A dead, weary face.


	2. Chapter 2

He followed the rest of Bravo team. Dan heard something. "Shhh." "I think we should ah head the other way. Why? Because look ahead!" 50 zombies filled the hall. "Fall back, fall back!" Dan looked behind them and saw 20 imps. "We're surrounded!" Pinky Demons had joined the imps. Dan pulled them into a storage room. "Barricade those doors." "Look for a vent shaft that we can use to escape."

Dan jammed the door so it could only be knocked down. He hopped on a computer and looked for something useful. He didn't like what he found though. It was Dr. Bertruger. Killing innocent scientists, commanding the zombies. The video log was proof of Dr. Bertruger and him up to no good. Dan uploaded it to a chip and put the chip in his pocket. "Sir I found a vent shaft." "Good, that's our escape."

Dan kicked in the shaft and crawled through. Everyone else followed. The door burst open as the last marine was going into the vent shaft. The marine screamed as an imp pulled him out. Dan didn't have a clear line of fire. "Last marine, hit them!" Dan ordered as he tried to find a path for his bullet. Dan had reached the end of the shaft. He kicked the vent open and dropped through.


End file.
